


Ymir Is A Fucking Weenie- Horror Movie edition

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ADORABLE LESBIANS, F/F, Halloween, once again, ymir is a fucking weenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir gets really jumpy. Christa didn't mean to scare her.<br/>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ymir Is A Fucking Weenie- Horror Movie edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knic28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/gifts).



> This started out as just about the movie, but I've literally never seen a horror movie, so this is the direction I went in. Adorable lesbians either way, right?

Ymir and Christa sat on her couch, a bowl of popcorn in Ymir’s lap. Eyes on the screen, Ymir pressed herself against Christa, chewing popcorn nervously. Christa looked at her, shaking her head, grabbing popcorn at the wrong moment. The movie had gone silent, and the crunching noise the kernels made, and the slight pressure on Ymir’s thigh, _just_ as the scariest moment in the movie happened. Ymir screamed, Christa screamed because Ymir screamed, and the popcorn went flying. Ymir flipped out, and she fell off the couch, landing on her face. Christa’s scream turned into laughter, and she slid off the couch to make sure she was okay.

“Ymir, oh my god, that was hilarious. Are you alright, sweetie?”

Ymir propped herself up on an elbow, glaring at Christa.

“That was not fucking funny! And fuck you; I’m not anybody’s sweetie!”

That just made Christa laugh harder, holding her sides.

“It really was, Ymir. And shut up, you call me babe all the time!”

Ymir sat up , eyes narrowed and a sly grin on her face.

“You know what would be even funnier-“she leaned closer to Christa, “Tickling you!”

Christa shrieked, trying to back up, but was stopped by the couch.

“No! Don’t tickle me, Ymir!”

Ymir ignored her, tickling her feet and knees, then moving up to her sides. Christa laughed involuntarily, squirming around.

“Stop it, you buttface!”

Ymir laughed with her, going to the inside of her elbow, and then, gently ran her fingers up Christa’s neck. Christa shivered, still laughing. She stopped when Ymir’s hands held her face, looking up at her girlfriend’s sly smile.

“I’m right where you want me, aren’t I?”

Ymir smiled a bit more, kissing Christa, movie and popcorn all over the floor completely forgotten.

 


End file.
